


The Time Lost in Space

by lostbeforedawn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbeforedawn/pseuds/lostbeforedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that my friend and me have decided to make based on our fantrolls, if you have anything that may help us improve our story please comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to do a pesterlog/trollian skin, so I will be working on that!

It was a cold night on Alternia, yet no wind blew. The moon cast thin, light rays through the windows. In the distance, Lusi called out to their grubs and trolls, some sleeping, and some feasting. Olive curtains were pulled tight against the windows. A troll girl is seated, perched along the rim of her rucupericoon, her feet dip into the green slime. 

Her name? Her name is Ezivil Drozir, she doesn’t mind her name, nor her olive blood, she is quite fine, drifting through life in no particular rush or order. That makes her a less popular troll amongst those on Alternia, not that she minds that either. 

She hums a tune that was long lost in her memory. The girl took her feet out, shaking most of the green off them, and stepped onto the floor of her recpitblock. She walked silently, leaving foot prints of tinted green slime as she walked down the hallways, a large door was closed on her right. Taking the handle she opened it, her lusus was behind there, feathers strewn across the room, a large white mass, shifting periodically. 

That was the one thing that Ezivil was a little touchy about, while other trolls had strong, powerful lusi, she was stuck with a chicken lusus. There was nothing powerful about a chicken, maybe that’s why she chose Ezivil, they were both physically weak in their own respects. They were both just small pieces of matter in the universe, and the universe let them be. 

“Are you awake? I don’t know if you are or not, but I think that I will go for a walk. Just thought it would be good to tell you first.” Ezivil waited for a few seconds before turning away, assuming she had been heard. She kicked feathers away from the doorway and left, closing the door softly behind her. 

A chill blew through her hive, the wind was bad tonight, it almost made her rethink her walk, but deciding to go through with her plan she walked back to her room. She tugged on a rather loose jacket, she was never one for caring about style, and went to check the time. 

Her husktop was open on her desk, wiggling her finger on the touchpad, the screen lit up. A icon bouncing on her home screen. Ignoring her original purpose, she was now interested in the icon, trollian was active, she had a new message. 

As stated before, Ezivil wasn’t the most popular troll, so a message was very rare, and very nerve-wracking. She quickly opened up the application and read over the message, it was new, from somebody who she had never seen message her before. 

These were the tales they told little grubs when they told them about the world, lessons of “be careful, you don’t know what 50 sweeps old, rainbow blooded troll may be on the other side of the screen, or what their intentions might be” or the “careful who gets your trollian, we don’t want anybody from here to the top of the spectrum to get it and do anything bad”. Her lusus got more lenient over the years, she never lectured Ezivil like that now. But the words still played in her mind as she typed a response back. 

[ wanderingForebringer] began trolling [iridescentForger] at 22:18 

wF: Hello, you don’t know me, but : have someth:ng that : need to g:ve you. 

wF: Now please do not feel threated by me sending you th:s, but you really must open the f:le : am about to send. 

wF: Please, trust me. 

iF: Why should I trust you? 

iF: I don’t EvEn know you, as you pointEd out Earlier 

wF: : would have sent :t eal:er, but you got my messages before then! 

wF sent an attachment file://game.sgrub.session147654 

wF: : urge you to open :t, though : cannot force you to. 

iF: What is this gamE? 

iF: It is a gamE right? 

wF: Yes, :t :s, : cannot tell you a lot about :t, but : can tell you that :t :s a game wh:ch we are all dest:ned to play. 

iF: “We all”? Who is this wE? 

wF: My, my, you are a very cur:ous person. There are ten of us that w:ll be playing th:s sess:on, out of those ten, you are the f:rst l:nk, you start the cha:n, and the other players w:ll connect to :t, and then when the last player completes the cha:n we w:ll be able to w:n th:s game, : am sure of :t 

iF: … 

iF: That makEs no sEnsE at all. What is this? SomE kind of jokE? Who put you up to this? 

wF: No one, : swear. Th:s :s no joke, there :s no one standing behind your doors, wa:ting to jump out and scare you. Please just trust me 

iF: I havEn’t EvEn known you fivE minutEs and yEt hErE I am, about to click on filE that I know nothing about, from a pErson I know nothing about, and for what rEason? I’m not EvEn surE. 

iF: HEll, I could usE somE advEnturE in my lifE. 

wF: Thank you. Thank you so much. 

iF: But onE thing 

wF: Anyth:ng 

iF: What is your namE? 

wF: M:nd:r, my name :s M:nd:r 

iF: I am Ezivil 

wF: Pleasure to meet you, now go open that f:le, start the game. 

[iridescentForger] ceased trolling [wanderingForebringer] at 22:45 

Ezivil quickly clicked on the file, her heart was racing as the game loaded, a red symbol that vaguely resembled a hive was spiraling in the middle, ten squares making up the building, though they were stacked in an odd fashion. Her fingers tapped the edge of her keyboard absentmindedly while the loading screen faded to white, the screen then changed to one that showed a young troll boy, he was sleeping. 

Ezivil hesitantly moved her cursor, which was now the same as the loading symbol, and clicked on the boys recupericoon. He startled awake as the container shifted, slime sloshing around and onto the floor. He climbed out and ran to his desk, gripping the edge as he reached over and said something into a small microphone, moments later her own computer went off, a message from the same girl on trollian. She flinched, sending the recupericoon out the others wall, it fell to the ground and crumbled. 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The trolls have quirks so here is a key!
> 
> Mindir: I's turn to :  
> Ezivil: E's are capitalized


End file.
